The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic instrument.
Conventionally it has occurred that, in bonding of bumps and leads by face-down bonding, the substrate on which the leads are formed expands as a result of the heat of bonding, and the pitch of the leads is corresponding increased, whereby it no longer matches the pitch of the bumps, and discrepancies in the positions of the bumps and leads arise. In this case, when the substrate cools and contracts, the bonded bumps and leads may be tilted. If the substrate is deformed by heat and becomes distorted, leads may contact the semiconductor chip. Further, the alloy of the bumps and leads may extend excessively in their pitch direction, and adjacent bumps and leads may be shorted. Thus there are problems in the reliability of conventional face-down bonding.